


Do You Know How Many Times

by Zolac_no_Miko



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon-El is dead.  Tim is having issues with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know How Many Times

**Author's Note:**

> Also [available on Livejournal](http://zolac-no-miko.livejournal.com/66186.html).

I catch myself staring up at the clouds, squinting, straining to see. I thought I saw– just a speck– there. It's moving. My heart squeezes painfully and my breath catches in my throat because maybe– _maybe_ —

...It's a bird. No, a plane. I tear my eyes away angrily. It could be a fucking weather balloon, could be anything, it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, none of it matters because it isn't, it can't be, it's never going to be _you_.

Kon—

... _Kon_.

It kills me. Every day it feels like dying because it's never going to be you. Not ever... no matter how many times I look.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song ["Beloved" by VNV Nation](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7RlKe5LLPo), and specifically this line: "My beloved, do you know how many times I stared at clouds thinking that I saw you there?" Fic was necessary, y/y? ...This is what happens when I listen to my iPod and think about Bats at the same time. Which I do eight hours a day, five days a week. Sometimes fic happens. Go figure.


End file.
